


Territory

by httpstiles



Series: To Be Pack [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpstiles/pseuds/httpstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Spring Break for the pack, and with Cora now apart of the picture, they have some stuff to get cleared up such as school and the fact that she's growing at an abnormal rate. Fortunately, Deaton thinks is just residual magic from the witch bringing her to the age she would have been. Jackson, though, decides they're all due for a break, and they head off to one of his family's beach houses. What they don't know is that there's another pack in town... or maybe two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the "To Be Pack" series and should not be read unless you have read the other stories.  
> PS: The first chap

With the new addition of Cora, the entire dynamic of the pack changed. None of them noticed much, albeit Derek. The pack was coming together and working together. 

Something that was interesting to find out was that Cora began aging fast. They guessed she was aging to the age she would have been, had the fire never happened. She supposed to be 16, her birthday having passed in December. Thankfully, though, a sense of maturity came with as she aged. She wasn't book smart, but in the grand scheme of things, that wasn't a big issue, though they would get to it. Something Derek had worried about was how she would feel about an entirely new pack. Derek had had years to get used to being alone, so it was welcoming to have a new pack. Not a replacement but a filling. Luckily, though, that worry was cast aside within a week. She molded right into the pack and their open arms.

Within two weeks , she'd aged to thirteen, and Lydia enjoyed playing big sister. She was especially there for her when she got her first period and had a major freak out, scaring the entire pack from their early morning sleep. Cora had also found a massive delight in all the couples. While Jackson and Lydia were intent on showing her how to be “cool” and “fashionable”, she'd actually learned strength. Lydia was an only child of two divorced parents. Cora could immediately tell that part of who she'd become at school was part of a front, but at the same time, her social status empowered her and gave her confidence. With Jackson she'd learned that he was adopted. His front was the occasional asshole jock at school, but he let his walls down around the pack. He'd struggled with the relationship with his parents ever since he found out.

Scott had Allison had taught her acceptance. Learning about werewolves had been a huge impact on Allison, and so was being part of an aristocratic hunter family that dated back to the early 1600s. Thankfully, after Peter had been dealt with, Scott's attitude had settled down, and surprisingly enough, Stiles had convinced Scott to join Derek's pack.

Stiles and Derek were a completely different story. Cora noted that even though they weren't as PDA prone as the other two couples, they were extremely close. They really showed her what it was like to be there for someone. Sometimes they fight and sometimes they don't, but they always work with each other and challenge each other to do better at the same time. They unconditionally love each other, something that she thinks had been developing long before they bonded. Cora loves them.

Stiles had managed to work his way into her life as another older brother. Surprisingly, Danny had also grown close to her. While he's one of two single people in the pack, he's the most fun out of him and Isaac and makes time for her.

At fourteen is when the loss of her family really dawns on her. She loves the pack that fate has given her, but she can feel the hole where her family used to be. This and her normal hormonal changes threw her into a moody phase, one that only Danny and Stiles seem to take in stride. The rest of the guys are okay, but Cora avoids the girls altogether. 

At fifteen- _“I feel fifteen, Derek.” “They grow up so-” “Shut up, Stiles.”_ \- Derek begins to worry about her friendship with Danny. Derek knows Danny is gay, but he isn't sure that Cora knows.

_“Cora, Danny is gay. He likes boys.”_

_“Yeah, I know. What do you think we talk about?”_

_“She's going through her sass stage, Der!”_

_“Shut up, Stiles.”_

_“Nope!”_

 

_-_

 

A couple of months go by when it seems that Cora is pretty much done with her speed growing, so Lydia, Stiles, and Derek get her caught up to speed in English, Math, and Science for a grade placement. They're hoping she gets at least a 10th grade academic level so they can catch her up on credits with online classes through the second semester and summer so she can start as a junior with them. Although, to enroll her, they _are_ enrolling her as a Hale, but not immediate family to Derek. Revealing that she's Derek's sister would raise suspicion and create too many questions. They come up with the background story of her being a distant cousin from Europe, come to study abroad. The placement test is in mid April, though, so they have time to organize everything.

Getting legal documents altered is a little tricky, but easier than getting new ones altogether. Because the Hale house had been restored, many things had been there. Some of things had been too much for Derek to handle, though. Lydia and Stiles had taken to redecorating the rooms one at a time. Starting with the Master bedroom, they learned that Talia Hale, Derek's mom, had actually been the Alpha and single for quite some time before the fire. With each room, Lydia cleared out clothes and sold them online really cheap to get together some money for buying Cora new and necessary things without having to dip into Derek's funds. There were very few things that Derek had actually kept from the entire house. Things like the kitchen, family room, living room, and work room remained. TVs and game consoles were updated, along with the couple of computers in the work room, even though it had pretty much been deemed Stiles and Lydia's study room. Hardly anyone went in there, other than Derek to check on them. Lydia would work vigorously on homework while Stiles did a mix of homework and research, constantly reading through the great tomes and bestiaries acquired through the years. Stiles had even found a grimoire. To say the least, he was obsessed with the book shelves that took up the entirety of one twenty-foot wall. 

Nevertheless, the whole house was nearly a new one, and it hurt to really finalize his family's absence, but the pack helped him on finally creating the new part of his life. He felt clarity. 


	2. Brewing Trouble

 

Everything lately has felt better. For the first time in his life, Derek is feeling happy, so he decides on pack vacation.

Of course that's exactly where everything goes to shit.

 

On the first day there, after unpacking, they all sit around the back patio. The edge of their property is only one hundred feet from the shore, so the patio is entirely sand. It's surrounded by a stomach-height, white picket fence that rounds around the front of the house too. Most of them are still lounging around when the girls decide to head to the market; they get drinks, some vegetables and throw a couple of steaks into the cart for Derek to grill.

When it gets late, the pack remain around the bonfire in the back under the night sky, all in one giant circle. With their backs facing the shore are Stiles and Derek, and following to the right of Stiles is Cora, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, Allison, and then Scott next to Derek. The couples are close to their partners, but no single pack member is left out as they all talk in small groups. They're out until the sun starts to rise, and that's when they finally head to bed.

 

They all sleep until noon or later, feeling lazy and enjoying the air. Outside is warm, but there's a fresh breeze, creating the perfect temperature. When Stiles wakes up next to Derek, he notices that Cora, who has taken to sleeping on an inflatable on the floor, is already up and not in the room, so he rolls straight on to Derek and smothers his face and neck with peppered kisses.

“You're in a good mood,” Derek laughs as he tries to get Stiles off of him.

“Of course I am! We're on vacation with the beach in our backyard for two weeks and I just had an amazing night's sleep next to my boyfriend,” Stiles leans in closer to Derek and whispers, “Mate,” just as Cora is walking back into the room.

“Gross! Ugh! What the hell?!” She shouts, the promptly walks back out and begins telling everyone how disgusting what she saw was.

Around 5 o'clock, they realize it's nearing dinner time, and the girls hadn't bought much at the market, so Stiles and Jackson head out to the store this time. Jackson goes along only to pay because seriously, there are nine of them for two weeks. They're going to need to stock up.

 

Jackson is still complaining about Stiles getting asparagus over broccoli as they exit the market, and even as they're loading the food into the jeep, but as Stiles is going for the driver's side door, Jackson's voice is cut off and the both of them are slammed into the opposite sides of the jeep.

“Ow-”

“What the hell?!” Jackson pushes back on the person, but the guy presses him harder into the jeep with a growl. Fantastic. Werewolves.

“What the hell?” Stiles asks as calm as possible with a forearm pressing into his neck.

“I thought we told your pack to get lost?” One guy asks. He's slightly shorter than Stiles, but he's got muscles and a cutting jaw with eyes that pierce into him and send shivers down his spine. Before Stiles can think to speak he gets jerked forward and sees Jackson in the same situation, claws in his neck.

“Put the wolf in the trunk and this one can sit up front,” the guy says.

Jackson tries to fight back, but every time he does, claws dig deeper into his neck.

Stiles shouts. His head collides with his jeep again and the world goes black.

 

-

 

He comes to with shouting that echoes through the room and that he can’t understand quite yet. It only takes a few seconds to clear up, though.

“You imbeciles!” A female voice shouts. “They are not from the same pack!” There are some more words thrown around, but Stiles gets distracted by the metal cuff around his right wrist and chain connected to it. It’s secured to a pipe in the wall and he’s laid across the floor, arm pulled up at an awkward angle. His head pounds and his shoulder aches, but he’s mostly okay. He’s more worried about Jackson, who doesn’t seem to be in the room.

“Where’s my pack mate?” He asks panicking. He tugs on the cuff and pain shoots from his shoulder down through his arm.

“He’s in the other room,” the woman from before says. “I’m sorry for this mistake. My beta is retrieving him and the key for that shackle at this moment.” The words don’t help with the panic as he tugs again. A small whimper comes out as he gets flashes of that night last fall.

“You need to get me out of these,” he mutters weakly. “I can’t- I can’t breathe.” Jackson is in front of him then, pulling his face into his hands and calming him before the panic attack can set in. The rude beta from the parking lot undoes the shackle.

“Jackson, are you okay?” His eyes scan him. There’s dried blood along his neck and the top of his cheek bone looks like it was bruised badly not long ago. Stiles doesn’t want to know what his own bruising might look like, but one quick glance at his wrist gives him an idea of the rest.

“I’m fine. These guys are idiots and mistook us for another pack. Are you okay?”  
“I think. For now at least.” Jackson nods and pulls Stiles to stand together.

“Who is your alpha?” The woman asks.

“Hale. Beacon Hills.”

“What is your business on my territory?”

“Vacation on the coast line. My family rents a place there often, but now we are with our pack.”

“The coast line? Whittemores?” Jackson narrows his eyes suspiciously. “I keep track of outsiders in my territory. I wasn’t aware that your family was on werewolf lineage.”

“We aren’t.”

“Bitten.”

“And a biter.” Stiles feels Jackson shift to block him from the woman. She smirks in response.

“No need.” From her back pockets, she pulls out their cellphones and tosses them. Jackson catches them effortlessly. “You are free to leave and I apologize for the impulses of my betas. They will not bother you anymore.”

Although the woman seems to be stone cold, She seems true to her word, and Stiles can tell that Jackson has been listening to her heartbeat. He nods, but casts a quick glare at the blonde beta. He seems younger than the man that held down Jackson, but there's a malicious look to him. Jackson wraps his arm around Stiles and leads them out. As they’re exiting the door, the alpha gives a command to the blonde and that’s it.

Once outside they check their phones. It’s already near midnight, and they both have missed calls and text messages of concern.

“I have a bad feeling about this vacation,” Stiles tries to joke. It comes out more shaky than intended. “Where are we?” When Jackson doesn;t respond, Stiles glances at him. His eyes are glowing gold and he looks ready to attack someone. “Jackson?”  
“He’s a pathetic, low-life beta-,”

“He didn’t know. He was protecting his territory.” Jackson jerks him forward and Stiles isn’t even sure he knows where he’s walking.

“He wanted you Stiles! He wanted to claim you then and there. I could smell it on him. I could read it in his body language.” Stiles tenses at the thought and tries to keep up with Jackson’s angry pace.

“Like-,”

“Yes, Stiles! Like he wanted to fuck you right there!” Stiles winces at the harshness in Jackson’s voice.

“Can’t he tell that I’m mated with Derek? I thought you guy could sense that sort of thing.”

“We can!” Jackson stops walking and lets go of Stiles’ wrist. “Where are we?!”

“I don’t know! You started dragging me off!” Stiles shouts back.

Jackson’s eyes flash gold again and this time when he grabs Stiles’ wrist, it's the one that had been shackled. Jackson’s fingers irritate the already irritated skin and the pull shoots pain up his shoulder. His involuntary whimper that slips from his mouth causes Jackson to startle. Jackson lets go and pulls out his phone. He dials Derek wordlessly and passes the phone to Stiles. Stiles only gets a second to see who it’s calling before Derek answers the phone.

“Jackson?”  
“Stiles actually.”

“Stiles! Are you guys okay? We found the jeep and we smelled other werewolves.”

“Yeah. A little worn out. Can Danny trace our phones?”

“No,” Derek growls. “We tried pretty much right after we found the jeep, but nothing. What happened?”

“We can explain when we get back.”

“Okay. What street are you guys on? We can pick you up.”

“Alexander and Mountain View!” Jackson shouts from some feet away.

“That’s not too far,” Derek notes. “We can be there in ten minutes.” Jackson storms over again, grabbing the phone and walking off. Stiles can’t hear him talking, but it’s clear that he’s angry. He gets comfortable on the sidewalk as he listens to Jackson’s incoherent grumbles.

About three minutes later and Jackson finally hangs up, walking over to him. He looks less angry, but still tense. stiles stands to meet him halfway, but he brushes past his shoulder.

“Jacks-,” he tries.  
“Shut it, Stilinski,” he grunts in response.

He shouldn’t feel so hurt by it, but Jackson hadn’t referred to him by just his last name in months. The last time he’s heard it was before the hunters and the witch. After Jackson had done the majority of the work with getting them out of that situation, they’d grown somewhat closer.

“Where are you headed?”

“We’re getting off this street. I can’t stand to wait around here when there’s werewolves one hundred feet down the way. Are you coming or not?” Stiles follows in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated! It's senior year and senioritis hits everything LMAO. Hit me up on tumblr! status-stilinski.tumblr.com  
> OR check out my vine: httpstiles


End file.
